


easier when we kiss

by stilinskihalefamily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3+1 Things, Derek is confused, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Stilinski Twins, Stuart likes to tease Stiles about his crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskihalefamily/pseuds/stilinskihalefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Derek's confused by Polish and 1 time he isn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	easier when we kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this tumblr post: http://athenasravenclaw.tumblr.com/post/114409075765/i-really-need-a-stilinkski-twins-sterek-fic-where
> 
> Thank you to Bozrh for accurate Polish translations, in the end notes.

**1.**

The first time it happens they're at a party. Derek is sitting with Stuart when Stiles comes up holding three beers, one for each of them. "Thanks," Derek says, his fingers brushing over Stiles' as he takes the beer. He doesn't notice the blush the creeps up Stiles' neck but Stuart does.

 

"Derek wygląda dobrze z głębokim dekoltem, nie sądzisz, Stiles?" Stuart asks Stiles as he sits in between his brother and Derek. Stuart and Stiles speak in Polish around others when they don't want to be overheard. It drives him up the walls, but he understands. He and Laura do the same except in Spanish.

 

"Zamknij się, Stuart." Stiles mumbles, adverting his eyes away from Derek and blushing an adorable shade of red. Derek just wants to reach out kiss him it's so adorable. He doesn't. Can't. They're friends, just friends. It wasn't always that way and he doesn't want to ruin that.

 

Derek looks between the two of them, confused. Sure they do it all the time, but this is the first time he's ever heard his name with it. "What did he say?" He asks, absently scooting closer to Stiles. 

 

"It was nothing, really." Stiles squeaks, blushing even more. He doesn't move away from him. It may be his mind playing tricks on him but Derek swears Stiles leans a little closer to him. His knee knocking against Derek's.

 

Derek lets it drop, not wanting to embarrass Stiles any further than he, or Stuart, already has.

 

**2.**

 

"Wygląda cudownie tak z rana. Prawda, bracie?" Stuart says, clapping Stiles on his back when Derek comes down for breakfast the next morning. 

 

Even if his head wasn't pounding with a headache from his hangover he would be very confused as to why Stiles blushes so deeply. "What?" He asks, eyebrows scrunching together in his confusion. 

 

"Nothing! He didn't say anything." Stiles tells him, giving his brother a harsh glare and pushing him away. He turns back to Derek with a warm smile. "Did you sleep well?"

Derek can't help but smile back. Stiles looks so damn cute in the morning. He's not even showing any signs of a hangover, which is unfair seeing as he drank way more than Derek had last night. "It was good." He answers, running a hand through his hair. "Thanks for letting me crash here last night."

 

"Stiles nie mógł pozwolić komuś tak uroczemu jak Ty prowadzić po pijanemu. Isn't that right, buddy?" Stuart asks, flicking a piece of toast at his brother.

 

Stiles kicks him under the table if Stuarts pained look is any indication. "Stop it." He mumbles, smiling up at Derek.

 

Derek drops it again. His head hurts too much to push the subject right now.

 

**3.**

 

The third time they're walking into a movie together. 

 

"Chcesz usiąść z tyłu Derek? Lepiej się tam całuje." Stuart ask, nudging Stiles in the ribs and wagging his eyebrow.

 

"Nienawidzę cię." Stiles mumbles, blushing deep and red. Not meeting Derek's eyes again as he chews on the straw in his pop. Derek has to advert his eyes, unable to not think about nasty things with Stiles damn oral fixation.

 

"No you don't." Stuart tell him, squeezing his shoulder. 

 

"What did he say?" Derek asks as they sit close to the front and sit in three empty seats, Stiles in the middle.

 

"It's nothing, Der." Stiles assures him, reaching into his popcorn and shoving a handful into his mouth. "Just ignore, Stuart. That's what I do." He tells him, talking around a mouthful of popcorn. 

 

That's when Derek decides to learn Polish. He's smart, he can do it. It might take some time, but he hates being on the outside of things. 

 

**+1**

 

It's months later when it happens again. We'll it's happened multiple times in between the movie and now. But he's finally got a grip on the langue.

 

He's standing next to Stiles' father watching him grill some polish hot dogs. Stiles and Stuart are close by talking with Scott and Lydia, but Derek still hears Stuart loud and clear. "Założę się, że Derek chciałby Twojego polskiego hot doga."

 

Stiles is blushing deep as Derek walks up to the small group. He's blushing as well, having understood every word. He's not quite sure what to say. He sure as hell isn't going to say that yes, he would very much like Stiles' polskiego hot doga.

 

"Derek, hey!" Stuart says, looking over to Stiles and winking at him. 

 

Stiles glares at Stuart before yelling, "Zabiję cię!", and literally throwing himself at his brother.

 

Scott and Lydia look as confused as Derek is sure he looked before learning Polish. Derek chuckles fondly, grabbing Stiles around the waist before he can cause any bodily harm on Stuart.

 

Stile makes an adorable noise of surprise, spinning to look at Derek. "Mówiłem ci." Stuart sing-songs, getting a double glare from Stiles and Derek. He just holds his hands up in surrender and walks away. Scott and Lydia both give Stiles knowing looks before they walk away as well.

 

"Uh, that was.. It was nothing." Stiles tells Derek before he can ask what that was all about. He looks down at where Derek's hand is still on Stiles' waist and his blush goes further down his neck. 

 

"Stiles," Derek says, not removing his hand instead bring his other hand up rub his cheek softly. "Myślę, że wyglądasz uroczo, gdy się rumienisz." He tells Stiles as he absently leans into his hand still cupping his cheek.

 

Stiles stares at him, his mouth falling open in a very obscene fashion. "You- You know Polish?" He asks, clearly surprised. And embarrassed. 

 

This time Derek blushes, his hand falling from Stiles' cheek to rest on his hip. "I, uh, I've been learning.. So I can see why you're always blushing." He admits.

 

"You did, huh?" Stiles asks, smirking. His tongue darting out to wet his beautiful lips.

 

"I did." 

 

"And you think I look cute when I blush?" 

 

Derek nods and before he can say anything Stiles is attacking his mouth with his. Derek makes a noise of surprise before kissing back, flipping Stuart off when he starts to cheer. Scott joining in with him.  

 

Stiles smiles against Derek's lips, pulling back to press his forehead to Derek's shoulder. "Ignore them." He says.

 

"It's easier to ignore them when I'm kissing you." Derek says, laughing happily when Stiles attacks his mouth again.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.
> 
> Derek wygląda dobrze z głębokim dekoltem, nie sądzisz, Stiles? - Derek looks good in a deep V-neck, don't you think, Stiles?
> 
> Zamknij się, Stuart. - Shut up, Stuart. 
> 
> 2.
> 
> Wygląda cudownie tak z rana. Prawda, bracie? - He looks adorable first thing in the morning. Right, brother?
> 
> Stiles nie mógł pozwolić komuś tak uroczemu jak Ty prowadzić po pijanemu. - Stiles couldn't let someone as cute as you drive drunk.
> 
> 3.
> 
> Chcesz usiąść z tyłu Derek? Lepiej się tam całuje. - Do you want to sit in the back with Derek? Better for making out.
> 
> Nienawidzę cię. - I hate you.
> 
> +1
> 
> Założę się, że Derek chciałby Twojego polskiego hot doga. - I bet Derek wants your Polish hot dog.
> 
> Zabiję cię! - I'm going to kill you!
> 
> Mówiłem ci. - Told you.
> 
> Myślę, że wyglądasz uroczo, gdy się rumienisz. - I think you look cute when you blush.


End file.
